Baby Boom
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: Conner knocks up M'gann. Simple right? But other superheroines are getting knocked up too and add in Red Arrow/Arsenal finding a girl in a lab and it doesn't seem to be a simple case of teenage hormones and adult stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Boom**

**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Young Justice and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. It all belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life. **_

**Rated: **_**T**_

**Author's Note: **_**This was inspired by a piece of artwork on and one of the comments. Also by the thought such as this; Cadmus did not think of Superboy as a person, they still don't actually, he is a weapon. Something to be used at their whims. Used and then stored away or destroyed when he had fulfilled his worth. Why would they teach him anything about a normal life? Like what sometimes happens when a man and a woman do the horizontal hula without taking any of the proper precautions. Answer: They wouldn't. And I don't exactly see M'gann knowing too much on the subject herself, except maybe about the basics of Martian reproduction, least of all about her chances with a Kryptonian clone. Besides, who would explain the facts of Life to Superboy? Superman's being a Super-dickhead, nobody's stupid enough to tell Batman that they've been doing the naughty right under his nose if he, by some miracle, already doesn't know. Red Tornado only knows the science behind it all; Green Arrow…yeah let's not go there. Flash? He'd probably say it all really fast to get it over with. Black Canary would probably be able to handle it if she was told to and Aquaman might be able to as well but if nobody knows that Superboy doesn't know nobody can explain it to him. Moreover, of the Young Justice? Robin's too young and would probably start stammering, Kid Flash…another let's not think about it. Artemis would probably confuse the poor boy. Aqualad might be able to if forced to…so enjoy the story…**_

**Part One:**

M'gann had been sick before. Sneezing and coughing and maybe some throwing up if it was really bad. However, right then she was beyond miserable and the fact that their mentors were conversing in a huddle didn't make her feel any better.

For seven mornings in a row she had lost her morning meals to the toilet. On the eighth day, that day, she was forced to submit to a physical as Conner had called in Red Tornado. It went smoothly enough until suddenly the other adults began arriving, each doing their own examination of her, and still nobody had told her what was going on. In fact something so big was going on that _**Superman**_ had made a rare appearance and had scanned her with his X-Ray vision. And then the Leaguers had huddled together, talking silently as her uncle blocked her telepathy.

Suddenly she paled; the all too familiar sensation of stomach acid burning up her esophagus appearing; immediately a small bowl was given to her by Conner. He had heard the all too familiar bubbling of her digestive juices and knew what she was going to do. She gave him a grateful little smile and puked into the bowl before handing it off for him to empty.

"Superboy…" Superman began as the adults broke their huddle. He knelt to be eye level with his clone.

"My name's Conner," Conner bit back.

Superman blinked before starting again, "Conner, did the-did Cadmus ever teach you how…how most people are made and born?" It was rare to see the Man of Steel stumbling over his words.

"No…" Conner replied stiffly. M'gann's eyes widened and she looked to her Uncle questioningly.

"Have you, have you and M'gann been-?"

"Have you deflowered my niece?" J'onn asked.

"What'd'ya mean?"

"Have you had sex with her?" Dinah asked simply, being blunt.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Uncle," M'gann spoke quickly, "I am not supposed to be fertile for years. What's going on?"

"Something had made you fertile," J'onn replied gently, understanding her confusion. Martians were not supposed to be fertile until decades beyond her age, "something in the atmosphere probably and I am afraid that you are…" he let her fill in the rest; a hand came up to cover her mouth.

"But he is not one of us," she mumbled, "how is this possible?"

"A surprising number of races are genetically compatible," Batman spoke, almost sounding gentle if not totally mad, "and this is the League's fault as well…thinking that something like this was impossible…leaving _**two teenagers alone**_…_**what was I thinking**_….?" He put his head in his hands; he should have had a protocol for something like this, a protocol to prevent this actually. And not one but twenty or more.

"What are we going to do?" Aquaman asked.

"The laws of our kind." M'gann began; J'onn nodded, "There is no choice…"

"What's going on!" Conner demanded, totally in the dark.

"You've knocked her up!" Dinah laughed.

"I haven't hit her!" Conner replied angrily, enraged that she would even suggest that he would do such a thing to M'gann. Anyone else, but never M'gann.

"No, no, Conner," Aquaman soothed, "M'gann's in the family way…"

"In the way of what family?" Conner was so confused.

"She has a bun in the oven." Flash tried.

"No she doesn't. She's not allowed to bake! And why would that make her sick!" his patience was waning. Quickly

"She's in the club." Green Arrow offered.

"What club? Did someone drug her?" By god, if Wally or Robin had given her anything…

"She is with child," Red Tornado intoned.

"There're no kids around here! Why is she sick?" Now they were just doing this to piss him off. He was sure of it.

"She is pregnant…" Batman finally spoke.

This word was new to Conner, "Um…Can I go get a dictionary?"

The group groaned.

"Conner," M'gann spoke softly, "we're having a baby…"

He was confused even more, "How…we don't have a pod or anything like…"

"She is the pod Conner," Superman stepped in, "People are not born from pods like you were. They are born of women."

"How?" Conner did a quick scan of her and saw that in her gut two strange and tiny somethings were nestled, "That doesn't look like a person at all…"

"You're going to have to tell him Clark," Batman rumbled, "it is your responsibility…"

With a heavy sigh Superman nodded and pulled Conner from the room.  
>Fifteen minutes later Conner came rushing back in, apologizing to M'gann and begging for his life to J'onn.<p>

"Are you going to take responsibility of your actions and the consequences?" J'onn asked quietly.  
>Conner drew himself back up to his full height, "I am not Superman."<p>

His meaning was clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two:**

"_Why?_" Wally moped, "Why _**him?**_"

"Hmm," Artemis hummed, thinking for a second, "Someone with bulging muscles and enough strength to pick up a train car without breaking a sweat or someone who's scrawny and is faster than the speed of sound…"

"Ooohhh," Robin snickered, "_**burn!**_"

M'gann, sitting at the kitchen table, merely groaned and made her clothes morph into a hoodie. Her teammates were being far too loud for her liking that morning.

"Are you alright Megan?" Kaldur'ahm asked, having been put to watching after her while Superman and Conner bonded by finding something for her.

"Yes." She blinked up at the Atlantean tiredly.

"Have you eaten this morning?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps you are dehydrated…?"

"Wally's being too loud…something's happening to my hearing."

Kaldur'ahm nodded understandingly and left. She heard Wally give out a sharp cry before a thud sounded. Her guardian came back, lips in a narrow line, "Wallace shall be quiet for the next few hours at least."

"Thank you."

"Hey baby-mama!" Artemis called as she and Robin entered the room.

M'gann clutched at her ears, wincing from the throbbing of her head as the blonde's voice attacked her suddenly overly sensitive ears, and accidentally unleashed some of her telekinesis, enough to slam her teammates into the walls.

"_Whoa_. New rule," Robin blinked as he recovered from the attack, "Art doesn't get to talk to Megan."

"It is not Artemis," Kaldur'ahm guessed, "but her volume…your hearing is sharpening is it not Megan? Becoming 'Super' correct?"

"Yeah," the Martian replied in a whimper, "I don't know how they handle it…"

"They can turn it on and off at whim, or at least Conner can. Superman filters anything not a cry for help or in the room with him out," Robin informed them. His tone was so quiet that Artemis and Kaldur'ahm had to move to his side to hear him. For M'gann he was as clear as a bell.

"Is there anything we can do…?" Artemis asked, just as softly as Robin before her.

"N-Oh!" The Boy Wonder dug around in his utility belt, beginning to withdraw the weirdest items, "Shark repellent…female villain repellent….straws…corks…salt…pepper…garlic…cross… Krypto-better hide that away for awhile, Megan stay away from me…handcuffs…Nth metal handcuffs….cold iron…Ah ha!" he had pulled out a small case, almost looking like a contact case, "My spare anti-hypnosis and diving ear plugs, these should at least dull things for you…can I?"  
>She nodded, pulling her hoodie down. He took off his gloves and took out what seemed to be a small piece of putty from the case and rolled it between his fingers before gently pushing it into her ear canal. He repeated the motions with the other ear, asking at his normal volume level, "Better Megan?"<p>

The fact that his voice was not slamming into her head like a sledgehammer came as a relief and she grinned, "Much better, thank you."

The boy grinned, "No problem, you hurt and Conner will make us hurt. Is this why Wally's been knocked out?"

"Yes," Kaldur'ahm replied, "he was being far too loud for her comfort and it was the only course of action I could take."

"Figures." Artemis snorted, "We'll keep him quiet right Robbie?"

"Yeah, we'll try our best, right Kal?"

"Of course, we shall do whatever is needed to make you comfortable."

"No, no, no, no," M'gann shook her head, immediately regretting doing so, "I don't want you guys to go out of your ways for me. You are still heroes, not babysitters or watchmen."

"We're your friends," Robin butted in, "we want to help wherever we can. It's the hero in us. We're all ready and willing to help you and Conner with this. Even Wally. Okay?"

"Yeah… Just don't put yourselves out okay? Please…"

"Whatever."

"Try to stop us."

"As you wish Megan…"

"_**Ooohhh**_," Wally was groaning, coming to. Artemis was dispatched to handle him. He soon came into the kitchen, mumbling, "I'm sorry Megan. I've been a jerk." Artemis, standing behind him, nodded with approval before taking him by the ear and dragging him to the training room for some sparring.

And then the computer rang out, "Superman, Superboy, Batman."

M'gann, Kaldur'ahm, and Robin looked to each other worried; why was Batman there?

The three newcomers appeared; Batman was holding a long and thin lead box, the two Kryptonians lagging behind him at a great distance. Batman set the box on the table, unlocking it and revealing blue rocks. Robin slapped his forehead, "Duh! Blue Kryptonite!"

"Kryptonite?" M'gann jumped away. It was well known that Kryptonite had the power to kill Superman, and by default Conner, but nobody was sure if it was safe for a hybrid Kryptonian and nobody really wanted to find out just yet.

"Only the green variety is deadly to us Megan," Superman informed her quickly, "the blue temporarily takes away our powers as long as we're in contact with it."

"Oh."

"M'gann," Batman rasped, "come here…"

She did as told, surprised when he revealed that the Kryptonite had been woven into a girdle. He began to fasten it around her waist, explaining, "This should keep you safe from the child displaying inhuman, or Martian, strength. Or any other dangerous power while still in utero."

She nodded, "Thank you sir."

"Not me, the Amazonian metal-workers wove the girdle. I merely supplied the Kryptonite needed. Is that comfortable?"

"Yes sir." Robin had already taken out the ear plugs and she found her hearing was back to normal.

"Good, it is adjustable as you become further along."

"Thank you sirs."

"No, not Sir," Superman corrected gently, "I'm Clark. Just Clark."

"I'm still Batman to you." Batman added.

"Yes sirs."

"Clark."

"Yes si-Clark."

Clark smiled, nodding, "Good. Diana's going to bring in a specialist to look after you medically. They will come in sometime next week."

"Thank you s-Clark."

"Yeah," Conner echoed fully, "Thanks Clark…" they would be so lost without the elder Kryptonian and Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: **

"Wonder Woman, Unknown Amazonian Adult Female." The computer rung out.

The two women appeared, dressed in Grecian Ionic chitons. Wonder Woman's was a deep purple while the second woman's was a light greenish blue. Each were wearing sandals, lacing up their calves. The second woman had dark hair with grey highlights.

"Children," Wonder Woman started out imperially, gaining their attentions. M'gann and Conner occupied the couch, the Martian being exhausted and using her boyfriend's lap as a pillow. Kaldur'ahm and Artemis took up the sofa, being suspiciously close to each other, and both duos were watching as Wally and Robin were playing a Mario game on a Wii system that the Boy Wonder had brought.

"This is Meditrina, the eldest healer of the Amazons. She has helped women through pregnancy and childbirth for centuries. She has helped in the births of Amazons, Tamaranians, Martians, humans, and even a Kryptonian or two. She has gracefully agreed to provide pre-natal care and her midwifery skills to you Megan."

M'gann had sat up, yawning and blinking, "Thank you Ma'am."

"It is my pleasure," Meditrina bowed, smiling, "may I ask you to the infirmary so I may do a thorough examination?"

M'gann nodded and led the way to the infirmary, Meditrina and Conner following after her.

The infirmary had been outfitted with everything that would be needed by M'gann at some point, the equipment being paid for by Batman.

Meditrina began by doing an old fashion examination by hand, muttering in Greek after a few minutes. Robin appeared and began taking notes of what the Amazonian said, nodding silently as he did so.

"You seem to be about three months along Megan," Meditrina finally spoke and the Martian nodded; that lined up the timeline correctly.

"How long does it take to grow a baby?" Conner asked, knowing that he himself had been grown to sixteen years old in about sixteen weeks.

"For Martians and Kryptonians about twenty-four months…"

"But that's two years!" Robin was shocked, as was Conner, "Only elephants take that long!"

Meditrina smiled, "Yes, but that long gestation allows them to build the powers each race are graced with, that extra time adjusts the mind and body for what the child can do…like the brain develops to allow telepathy and telekinesis…"

"Makes sense." Conner shrugged, relaxing again.

"You'll be three years old when you become a dad." Robin snickered to his friend.

Conner's cheeks flushed.

"Conner, you'll do fine." M'gann assured him as Meditrina began a more modern examination.

"Hmm, what is that for?" Conner demanded as Meditrina pulled out the ultrasound machine and booted it up.

"We're just going to take a peek at the baby…"

"Why?"

"See if it's developing right and maybe even hear the heartbeat…"

He cocked his head to the side, "So you guys can't hear it…?"

"You can?" M'gann asked, almost in wonder.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I can, it's fast like Wally's…is it supposed to be that fast?"

"Wally is…?" Meditrina asked.

"Kid Flash," Robin supplied helpfully.

"Then yes, that's normal for an unborn baby." Meditrina smiled, "but no, we cannot hear it so we have to rely on machines…" she gelled the sensor and glided it over M'gann's abdomen.

Being outfitted by Batman they had the cutting edge in medical technology and so they got to see the fetus in real-time and in 3D.

"That's a baby?" Conner asked incredulously; it didn't resemble any humanoid he'd ever been taught about or met. It actually looked more like a reptile or a fish of some sort.

"It takes awhile for a baby to look like a baby," Meditrina explained softly.

"Oh, that's weird."

"Yes, but it's the miracle of life. Here's the heart…" she turned up the volume to allow all the non Supers to hear it.

"Wow."

"Good, strong, and healthy," Meditrina spoke easily, smiling.

"Cool."

Then Meditrina gasped, "I don't believe it!"

"What?" all three teenagers demanded worriedly.

Meditrina worked furiously, moving the sensor around and then the image confirmed it, "Twins!"

"_**WHAT?**_"

"Twins; there are two babies."

"But only one extra—" M'gann was in tears already, it didn't bode well for there to be two babies but only one baby heart to be heard. The same conclusion had hit Conner and Robin and it showed on their faces.

"Oh, oh no. The heartbeats are synched, that's why we only hear one," Meditrina soothed quickly, pointing out the second beating fetal heart, "see? It's beating. They're going to be identical…"

There was _**THUDS!**_ as two bodies hit the floor. Robin had passed out in fear of what Batman would do and Wally, who had been listening at the door with Artemis and Kaldur'ahm, had fainted in shock, his last words being, "Always has to be Super at _**everything**_ doesn't he?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four:**

"Ready SB?" Wally asked cheekily.

"You hit on her, you die," the clone warned darkly, talking, for once, not about M'gann but rather his still unknown cousin. All he knew for certain was that the cousin was girl and that she was the only other confirmed purebred Kryptonian, other than himself and Superman of course, in existence. And he be damned to have the hyperactive little annoyance he called a friend mess up any chance of forming some sort of cousinly relationship he could have with this cousin.

Family had always been important to Conner, even as Superman rejected him every chance he got, and now it had just become more important. He didn't want his kids to not have anybody on his side of things. He may have been an unwanted, unasked for clone but his children would not bear that mark.

"He will behave." Kaldur'ahm intoned, his arm around Artemis' waist.  
>"Oh c'mon!" Wally cried out in frustration upon seeing this.<p>

"Sorry Romeo," Artemis sighed, "I'm not your Juliet either."

"Wallace," Kaldur'ahm began sternly, "if you cannot be respectful I will send you back to your quarters. This's very important to Conner and I will not let you ruin this for him."

"Fine." And the speedster sulked.

"It'll be fine Conner," M'gann spoke as she appeared, taking a seat next to him.

"You feeling better?" he asked as he took her hand into his own, checking her pulse and breathing rate for distress.

She smiled softly, "Yes, it doesn't feel like I was in—" she paused, looking for the name of the device and coming up short, "it's that thing humans put astronauts in to test them. It's a chair in two rings and can be turned upside down and left and right and—"

Everyone else was nodding, "Yeah, we know what you're talking about."

"I felt like I was in that and Wally was at the controls."

"But you feel better?" Conner pressed.

"Yes, I feel better." She smiled.

"Superman, Supergirl," the computer rang out suddenly, announcing the arrivals.

Conner and M'gann stood, with the rest of Young Justice following their leads.

With Superman was a blonde woman; she was wearing a red cape, and her white top was emblazoned with the Super Sigil. Her skirt was short and blue and she wore feminine combat boots.

"Conner," Superman began as gently as always, "M'gann, this is Kara. My cousin, saved from Krypton just as I was. Kara, this's Conner, my clone, my son." His words hit everyone but Kara, everyone realizing the weight of them.

Kara grinned, "Pleased to meet ya Cuz," her blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

Conner was still in shock at Sup—Clark's words but a quick painful elbowing from M'gann woke him up. He smiled the patented Superman smile, "Good to meet you too Kara." Before motioning to M'gann, "This's M'gann, my—"

"Oh I know who she is." Kara laughed, "It's big news, what's going on with you two. It's spreading across the Super-community like a wildfire fueled by rocket fuel. How're you holding up Megan?"

"I am fine, thank you for asking," M'gann replied with a smile, being as polite as a foreigner who had studied her destination's cultural manners could possibly be.

"Aw c'mon!" Kara spoke playfully, "You don't have to be so stuffy, we're family now aren't we?"

"I suppose so," M'gann shifted on her feet uncomfortably and suddenly she found herself seated on the couch again, Conner beside her and winking. She grinned at his actions; she had forgotten he had access to super-speed.

"Please Superman, Supergirl, have a seat," Kaldur'ahm offered.

"Ah no," Superman chuckled, "we're here on a mission, one of utmost importance."

"We'll help in any way we can."

"Well, Lois wants me to bring Conner and Megan home for dinner tonight." He smiled, "Whaddaya say kids?"

"Sure," Conner nodded quickly. M'gann agreed as well and they left through the transporter.

"You got 'em Smallville?" a brisk voice asked as Clark left the guest room where the transporter was located. He had already changed from his costume into his civilian wear.

"Yes dear," he replied lightly as Kara followed; she was dressed in a modest Batman logoed top, beat up jeans, and her usual combat boots.

"Hey Lois," Kara greeted warmly.

"Hi Kara," the green eyed blonde replied just as genially, "You staying for dinner?"

"If I can…"

"No problem; oh honey, your mother is ill so they can't make it tonight." Lois informed her husband softly, not wanting to worry him unneeded.

"How bad is she?" Clark replied as he set out the plates.

"Just a cold. Alfred's sending her some of his patented Cure All Soup via transport…_Oh_!" Lois had just noticed Conner and M'gann, standing out of the way as if unsure of their place in this ordered chaos; she hurriedly wiped her hands on her jeans, heading over to greet and orient them, "Hello, you must be Conner. I'm Lois Lane-Kent, Clark's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you." She was smiling slightly, she had the feeling that she was looking back in time at a teenage Clark. She then focused on M'gann, smiling, "Megan, so glad to meet you again…"

M'gann looked up surprised, "Huh?"

Lois smiled wider, "At the JLA annual picnic, your uncle brought you so you could meet Earth's protectors…"

"Ah, yes I remember now." M'gann grinned, "It's nice to see you again Miss Lane."

"Please, it's Lois," the human rolled her eyes at her guests, "we're family now aren't we?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Good, hope you enjoy Earth food."

"I do indeed."

"Then c'mon. Both of you." And with that, dinner began. It was fine until a white blur zipped through, "What was _**that**_?"

"Oh, it's just Krypto, my dog from Krypton," Clark laughed, before commanding, "Krypto, freeze!"

The blur froze instantly, being by Lois, to reveal a mutt looking white dog. He cocked his head at his Master expectantly, "Krypto, come. Slowly." Krypto walked over to his Master like a normal dog.

"Krypto sit." He sat as told.

"Good boy," he received a scratch behind the ears and a piece of steak. Krypto disappeared before reappearing with a ball in his mouth.

"Go to Conner," Clark told his pet simply. The dog wheeled around, heading towards Conner as Lois moved to open the window. Krypto sat patiently, his head cocked to the side as he dropped his favorite toy.

Conner stared down at the animal, not comprehending what he was supposed to do.

'_He wants you to throw the toy for him_' M'gann told him telepathically, '_most probably out the window_…'

Conner nodded, scooting his chair back and standing up. He bent down, picking up the ball, and moved to the window where he assumed a perfect pitcher's stance before powering the ball through the window with all his superhuman strength. Krypto gave out a bark and leapt out the window, flying after the toy.

'_Even his dog can fly_…' the thought echoed through his mind, '_why can't I? What's wrong with me?_'

'_Nothing_,' came the reply, '_Nothing's wrong with you._'

Then M'gann severed her mind from his, scaring him. She only ever did that when she was mad at him. However he spun about to find her staring at Clark who was staring right back. They were conversing, he realized, and she wanted to keep him out…She suddenly smiled, cocking her head to the side as Clark smiled and nodded as if confirming something.

'_C'mon and sit back down Conner_,' her mind suddenly melded with his once again, '_Lois put a lot of work into the food._' He nodded stiffly and retook his seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five:**

The sun was shining, the ocean was almost calm. There was a nice breeze and it was comfortably warm that day and so it was decided that Young Justice would enjoy a day at the beach.

"Come on Artemis," Kaldur'ahm laughed, tugging his girlfriend towards the waves.

"But I can't swim!" she cried out, trying to get free of his hand.

"Then I shall teach you!"

"No! Wait! STOP! KAL—!"

"Hey! Rob! Up for a race?" Wally called, dashing out onto the water.

"Sure!" the boy wonder replied, busting out the R-boat and taking off behind him.

"You sure—" Conner began, setting up the large umbrella and then the lounge chair.

"Yes, I'll be fine," M'gann laughed, taking her seat, "go have some fun. You do know what that means right?"

He nodded, "Just ask if you need anything…"

"Okay." She sent him off with a smile.

"ACK! HELP!" Artemis cried out, "MY BOYFRIEND'S TRYING TO DROWN ME!"

"Do not be so absurd," Kaldur'ahm replied, "I am merely trying to share my world with you."

"Get me a giant sting ray to float on and then we'll talk."

"As you wish." Kaldur'ahm dove under the waves, leaving the floundering blonde being supported by Conner, and summoned an old friend.

The ray that responded was easily as wide as a basketball court and as thick as a sidewalk and it readily agreed to support her.

"Wha-Whoa!" Artemis was lifted from the water, "I was just kidding about the ray!"

"Well now my friend, Flit, here is going to help you learn how to swim. He will keep you above the water and stable as you learn…"

"If I die I'm haunting you."

"As you wish, shall we?"

"Fine." She knelt upon the creature's back, able to grasp at two ridges for support. Slowly Flit began to submerge again, letting the water come up to his rider's waist before stopping and just floating.

"Are you doing alright Artemis?" Kaldur'ahm asked.

"Yeah," she nodded stiffly.

"Good. Now follow my instructions to the letter…" and he began teaching her how to swim.

M'gann was calmly reading a novel, stretched out on her lounge chair when suddenly it felt like there were butterflies flitting around inside her stomach. At five months she was barely beginning to show but she had spoken with Meditrina enough to realize her children were beginning to move. But it still gave her a start which drew Conner to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, softly.

"I think they are beginning to move around…" she smiled serenely.

"Really?" his eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Can I—?" He was hesitant about asking.

She smiled wider, putting down her book, "Yes of course. You never need to ask…" he smiled in return and carefully laid his hand on her small bump, keeping his strength in check. Slowly he began to stroke her belly, trying to entice the babies within to react. After a few minutes he was rewarded with two sound thumps against his palm. He smiled widely, beginning to chuckle happily.

"Oi, why's Supey laughing?" Wally brought it to the others' attentions.

"They're moving!" Conner laughed.

Robin appeared swiftly, "The twins are beginning to move?"

"Why are you so worried about it Robin?" Wally asked, appearing.

"Because I'm reporting everything back to Batman and they've already named me Godfather for the two."

"You're twelve."

"Yeah, but Batman's my dad and he's rich. Besides they couldn't pick Kal because he, you know, lives underwater and can breathe water…"

"What about me?"

"You can't even keep a flower alive for a week Wally, who would trust you with kids?"

"…" the speedster brooded.

"Only Gothamites can pull the brooding off Wally…"

"…"

Before anyone else could comment Superman had landed; he was smiling so widely that had he not clearly been Superman he would have been mistaken for the Joker or a Joker victim.

"Lois' expecting!" he announced with joy.

Conner was first to react. Instead of being jealous or furious he was truly happy for Clark, this was after all an out and out miracle. Humans and Kryptonians were incompatible physically. A Kryptonian, especially a male Kryptonian with a female human, could rend their human partner in half during copulation if they weren't careful enough.

"The Amazonians already have a second girdle made for her, one like Megan's," Superman continued animatedly, "and Meditrina says she's due in about six months…"

"That is wonderful news," Kaldur'ahm and Artemis had come in, "congratulations sir…"

"Thank you, Lois wanted you to be the first to know…Batman's coming in…."

The Batcopter came in for a landing, Batman was grinning just as widely as Superman. But as he was not cackling he had not been exposed to Joker-venom…

"Selina's pregnant!" he announced happily, jumping off his vehicle, "Two months along!"

Robin grinned, pumping his fist in the air, "Cool!"

"Bruce!" Superman grinned wider, clapping his friend on the back carefully as not to throw him to the ground, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Congratulations about Lois…"

"How did you—?" Clark stopped himself with a laugh.

"Golda, the head metal worker, asked for more blue Kryptonite. You don't need to be the world's greatest detective to figure it out," Batman winked with a grin.

But before anyone could say anything else Clark's and Conner's head whiplashed towards Artemis, eyes widening in disbelief and horror.

"Uh oh," Robin spoke softly, "I think…"

Clark moved towards the young woman, scanning her quickly, "Oh lord. Bruce, we really need to re-think the sleeping arrangements…"

Both teens in question paled as Artemis whispered, "But we used protection, I only thought I was late…"

"Hey," Wally spoke up, "isn't it suspicious that all the women are popping up preggers?"

"What'd'ya mean Wally?" Robin asked.

"Mera's about to pop isn't she? Then we've got the super-twins coming and then Lois, even though that's not supposed to be possible, and then Catwoman's having a kitten and now Artemis? Once is a freak accident, twice is coincidence, three times' a plot…"

"I wouldn't think so unless Canary's in the club too," Robin shook his head, "Or Wonder Woman. Or Missus Allen—!"

A strong breeze came in as The Flash arrived. He too was grinning like the Joker…

"I'm gonna be a DAD!" he shouted joyously.

"Something's up." It was agreed simultaneously by everyone but The Flash and everyone moved into Mount Justice to strategize. Black Canary was summoned and she was confirmed as in the club as well. Wonder Woman, also summoned along with Meditrina, was however in the clear. It was agreed that each pregnancy would be carried to term so that whoever was plotting would think that they weren't onto them and were merely thinking that the sudden baby boom was a happy coincidence.

Because Mera, Queen of Atlantis and Aquaman's wife, was the one in greatest danger as she was due any day then, Atlantis' security was beefed up exponentially. Lois and Artemis, second closet to popping were given about the same level of protection, Dinah, Iris Allen, and Selina being given just a bit more freedom but not much. M'gann was already as protected as she could possibly be and she wasn't anywhere due yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six:**

"Artemis! Please let me help!"

"Kal," Artemis replied as she was shooed to a chair, her boyfriend grabbing the can of pasta she had been reaching for, "I'm not dying; I'm only three months along…"

"I do not wish to see you harmed in any way," he explained, beginning to make the meal she was wanting, "I know you heard Meditrina when she said that this may tax you because our child is half Atlantean. I do not wish to see you harmed because I broke my own moral code…"

"I was there too ya know."

Kaldur'ahm chuckled, "Yes, I remember that fact very well; I just want you to be safe, comfortable even while this is occurring…" he stirred the pasta and sauce and reached into a cupboard for an Altantean spice to add. He knew Artemis had a taste for the spice, even though most surface dwellers couldn't palate it; she had liked it since the first night he had made dinner for the team.

"Hey Kal!" Wally dashed in, eyes alight with excitement. "Mera's popping now!"

"Dear Neptune's triton…Artemis-I have to-my sworn duty is to—" Kaldur'ahm was torn.

"Go fish boy," the blonde smiled, "Nothing's gonna happen without you here…"

"Wallace can I—"

"Dude, go. I'll take care of them," the speedster promised with a nod, "Go, she might kill Aquaman…"

Kaldur'ahm smiled, pressed a kiss to Artemis' cheek, and took off towards the transporters.

Artemis laughed, making to stand up but she found Wally had already taken over making her meal. "Sit your butt back down blondie," Wally told her, "Kal will slit me open if you do anything more than eat, drink, and go pee…Yuck, how can you handle this crud?" he had just added her spice.

She shrugged, sitting back down, and sighing, "I just do…"

Out in the sitting area M'gann and Conner were laying together on the couch, watching a documentary about the history of life on Earth. It was their fourth of the day, being titled '_Walking With Prehistoric Beasts'_. They had already gone through '_Earth: The Making of A Planet'_, '_Walking With Prehistoric Monsters_', and '_Walking With Dinosaurs'_, each documentary being three to four hours long in it's entirety and they had begun working through them at around two am.

They enjoyed exploring the strange world they called home together. Cadmus had only instilled the basics in Conner, never the whys or hows of the world's workings. Like he knew that the sun shone and that life needed it to shine and that it gave him his powers but he didn't know why or how it shone, why life needed it or why and how it gave him his powers. And M'gann, while getting cable access from Mars, had never gotten to see anything but sitcoms and dramas. Therefore, for Batman and Robin to gift them both with numerous documentaries on DVD was a very appreciated gesture. (And that Batman had had the foresight to set up another team of young heroes, the so called 'Outsiders' was a blessing).

So there they were, she pressed into him as they laid on their sides on the couch while watching the documentaries while his arms were around her waist, enjoying their time together.

"Hey Meg!" Wally called, "Want anything for lunch?"

"N-" before she could finish her reply her stomach rumbled and there were two thumps, "I guess so." She giggled as Conner sat them both up, pausing the video.

"Whatcha want then?" the speedster asked.

"Sirloin steak," was the reply before she laughed again, "but I'll just have a san—"

"No, no," Wally had already pulled a steak from the freezer and had thawed it using friction, "you want steak you'll get steak…" M'gann was seated beside Artemis before Conner began helping the chief of the day.

"Honestly Wally—"

"No, Trina said listen to your cravings…" he was already cooking it, shrugging at the stares, "What? I eavesdrop…anyways Kryptonians need lots of proteins right? So steak it is…Hey Supey, pass the seasonings."

"Here," Conner pitched the plastic containers rapid fire but Wally caught them easily, asking, "Get a can of green beans too…need those vegetables…or do you want corn Megs?"

She blinked, "Wally seriously…"

"Beans or corn Megan; you're gonna have a veggie with this…"

They all stared at Wally, unused to hearing that tone of voice from the class clown…"Green beans please, thank you."

"Who are you and where's Wally?" Artemis demanded worriedly.

He laughed, "Working on my responsible adult mode, Aunt Iris might need me to babysit at some point, or at least help out. Her kid might have the speed right…get the girls their vitamins SB."

"Right." Conner nodded, pulling the medication bottles from a cupboard and getting two bottles of water, handing the girls their respective bottles.

"Pasta's done, can you plate it Supey?"

"Yeah, Artemis right?"

"Yep."

"Artemis do you want any garlic salt?"

"Yeah, a little…"

"Pepper?"

"Yep."

"Spoon, fork, or spork?"

"Spork please, thanks."

"No prob. Here ya go…" he passed her the full plate and utensil.

"Water, milk, or juice?"

"Juice."

"Apple, orange, grape, or berry?"

"Apple."

"What about you M'gann? Water, milk, or juice?"

"I'm good with water…"

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No prob."

"Speedy, unknown human female child." The computerized voice suddenly announced.

"I need to talk to Dick," Speedy spoke briskly. In his arms sat a five year old Asian girl.

"He's not here at the moment, please leave a message after the tone and he'll get back to you," Wally quipped, plating M'gann's steak as he did so, scooping a ladleful of green beans onto the plate, drizzling a bit of melted butter and sprinkling some pepper over the vegetables before racing it to her.

"Dimmit Wally! I don't have time for this!"

They all froze to look at him, "I need to talk to Dick, now."

"Robin." The voice announced as a young voice said, "I'm here Roy, don't get your quiver in a bunch; what'd'ya need?"

"I need a line with Bats…"

"What for?" Robin crossed his arms.

"Lian needs a safe place."

"Who?"

"Lian," Roy sighed, "the girl here…" he turned to the child, speaking softly and sweetly, "Li, these people are going to help us but I need to talk to them alone for a few minutes okay…Go hang out with Megan and Artemis for a few okay?"

"Kay Oy," she nodded, letting him set her down. She scampered off to the girls who promptly ushered her to the training room. Wally and Conner joined Robin and Speedy

"Lian, I found her at a lab. I was following a drug trail and they were experimenting on her." Roy started, "I don't know where her folks are, if she has any, and I'm so not able to take care of her myself even though I'd really like to. I figured since Bats' well Bats he'd know some good folks to give her to, give her a whole new life…except I've been locked out of everything but the most basics and so…"

"Alright, I'll talk to Batman. You guys can bunk here for now; we need the extra help anyways…" Robin sighed.

"Why?" Roy asked, "What's happened?"

"Well Megan and Artemis have both been knocked up so they aren't allowed to fight."

"Knock—Wally?"

Conner made a feral sound as Robin laughed, "No, he wishes though…" Wally was preparing to run if the clone became violent.

"You—what—"

Conner made the same sound, louder.

"No, Conner's responsible for Megan; Kaldur'ahm for Artemis…Not to mention Canary's by Green Arrow, Missus Allen's by The Flash, Lois's by Superman and Catwoman's by Batman."

"You're kidding me…"

"Nope."

"Isn't Mera…?"

"She's popping right now…" Robin frowned, "You found the girl, Lian, today right?"

"No, yesterday, in Cali. Had to smuggle her out of state and here…"

"Right, isn't that a little odd? You found her and the girls are…?"

"Maybe…they were pumping her full of chemicals; I had to swipe an antidote while I grabbed her…"

"Have you fed her?" Wally demanded suddenly.

"Couldn't slow down too much but I managed to get some chicken nuggets and a couple bottle waters for her a few hours ago…Swiped a bag and some clothes and a couple boxes of crackers from a homeless shelter, bought some cheap hair dye and dyed her hair in a bus stop restroom…" he shrugged off a backpack nobody had noticed him wearing, "Gave her my cape to wrap up in, snuck aboard some transport, and got here as soon as possible…I've been experimenting with new costumes okay?"

"Alright, alright. We can have Wally zip by Wal-Mart with a credit card, Aries' credit card."

Robin fished out his wallet, flipping through various cards before selecting one and then pulling out a folded list. He handed both to Wally, telling the speedster, "Move fast, be polite, and follow the list exactly. Get in and out, no signing 'graphs or posing for pictures. Stand?"

"Yes sir your battiness sir!" Wally switched into his costume, grabbed the offered items and was off…and then quickly back, pushing a shopping cart, he unloaded the bags within it before zipping the cart back to the store and returning, "Everything on the list," he gave Robin the credit card, "plus a few toys I thought she might like…"

"An Ultramatrix?" Roy asked, eyebrow up, holding up the plastic toy.

"Ah, that's mine." Wally grabbed the toy, "Love that show, anyways there's a couple Barbies and some clothes for them, a doll, a costume, some plastic swords, a couple books…oh and a stuffed bunny."

"You got her a Wonder Woman costume?" Roy demanded, holding up the child sized outfit.

"No, a Wonder _**Girl**_ outfit, duh," Wally spoke while breaking open his toy, "even comes with a lasso, good rope too, and a tiara…"

"Wonder Woman's gonna kill us…"

"Aside from the toys I got her a Batgirl cape, a Robin mask, and some clothes, hiking boots, contacts, and more hair dye so we can hide her until Bats gets everything set up. Grabbed a pillow and downy blanket, a My Little Pony bed set, a Snow White set, a Cinderella set, a Beauty and the Beast set, and some rubber bed covers in case she wets. I got her three packs of underwear, some pull-ups just in case, two packs of socks, seven outfits that can mix and match, some hair-bands, her own brush, a toothbrush, some bubblegum flavored toothpaste, No Tears shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and detangler spray. A couple big towels, a car seat for the ship and any cars we use. A mat for the bathroom floor to where she can't slip, a stepping stool, and a little inter-tube thingy for the toilet so she won't fall in… Oh c'mon! I gotta buy more parts?" He sighed, before continuing, "We'll make sure she's happy here Roy, I promise…"

"I believe that…Thanks…"

"Besides, she'll be good practice for Kal, Artie, Supey, and Megs…" Wally laughed, "Right Supey?"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Don't mind him, on the inside he's already dressed up for tea parties…Call the girls back…"

Megan and Artemis came back, swinging Lian between them as she giggled happily. However, once she saw Roy all bets were off; she broke free, racing to him and leaping into his arms, "Oy, this's fun!"

Again Roy changed, softening, "Yeah, they sure are. Listen Li, my friends said we can stay here until we find you a good home...Ki—"

"I'm Wally," Wally knelt, "you can call me that instead of Kid Flash…"

"Wall-y," Lian sounded out, "like the obot?"

"Yeah," Wally laughed, "like the robot." He pointed out Conner, "He's Conner, and he's just a little moody."

Lian looked up at Conner, "Con-er?"

"Yeah, that's my name…" Conner rumbled.

"And of course you've already met Artemis and Megan," Wally continued.

"Atie an' Meg," Lian nodded.

"And this here's Robin," Wally continued still, pointing out the Boy Wonder.

"Call me Dick." Robin spoke musically.

"Dick? Kay." The little one nodded.

"And then there's Kal, but he's not here right now. Megan, Artemis, Conner, and Kal all live here, me and Dick visit every day and sometimes we sleepover." Wally concluded happily.

"Kay. You play wit me?" Lian asked.

"We gotta ask Roy first remember?" Wally staged a whisper, smiling.

"Oh, kay." Lian turned to Roy, "Wally an' me play? Pwease?"

"Sure squirt," Roy nodded, setting her down, "but no going in the water."

"Kay."

And she and the redhead were gone, a heavy breeze in their place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven:**

"WALLACE WEST! YOU GET BACK HERE!" the cave reverberated with the now all too familiar sound of a pissed off Artemis. At five months she was a devil in the guise of a pregnant woman and Wally often struck her ire. Unfortunately she couldn't hope to catch him even while at her peak physical condition, let alone the size of a large doghouse.

"Artemis," Kaldur'ahm spoke with much patience, "calm down. Meditrina has warned us that you must remain calm…Please, join me on the loveseat…"

She gave the speedster, now missing, one last hateful glare before allowing herself to be led to the living room and seated. Kaldur'ahm sat next to her, pulling her into his arms as he tried to calm her.

"I can't wait until she's out of me," she mumbled.

"Nor can I, I am sure Ianthe and Lian would enjoy the company; but we must be patient and you," he flicked her nose playfully, "must not earn a cell on Death Row."

"Easy for you to say…"

"We have talked to Wallace; he is not purposely trying to upset you. I have learnt that your hormones are causing you to have some trouble with your emotions and we understand that but you must still work with us…"

"Yeah, okay." She sighed, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize but perhaps we should look into finding some methods by which you can keep a level head?"

"Sure." She grabbed the remote to the television, wondering aloud, "Maybe Buffy's on…"

Kaldur'ahm sighed.

"Oh god! Lock the door!" Wally was heard to scream.

"He walked in on them again." Kaldur'ahm guessed.

Artemis snorted, "Idiot."

"Lian! Lian!" Roy was heard to call, "Get back here Missy!"

"No!"

"You need to take a bath!"

"No!" a very naked five year old came running through.

"Wally! Be useful for once and catch that kid!"

"Got her." Wally suddenly had her in his arms.

"No bath!" she was crying frantically. It was the routine and they had yet to figure out why she was so scared, "No bath!"

Kaldur'ahm kissed Artemis' temple before getting up, saying, "Come little one, I shall bathe you. You will not drown under my watch…We shall bathe in the sea and not the tub…"

"No bath?"

"No bathtub, yes."

"'Phins?"

The Atlantean chuckled warmly, "Yes child, I shall ask the dolphins to join us again…"

Lian reached out for him and he calmly took her into his arms, taking her soaps and towels in a backpack with them, and heading out to the warm waters of the harbor while speaking in Atlantean to her. She giggled and responded in kind as the door closed behind them.

"How does he do that?" Roy demanded, looking very worn out. Batman had decreed that Lian would stay with Young Justice until they had more information on what the labs were doing with her. Roy had naturally taken responsibility for her, as had Dick and Wally. Nonetheless, only Kaldur'ahm could bathe her without trouble and was taking the time to teach her Atlantean.

Artemis shrugged, "You can't help but feel safe in water with him around."

Twenty minutes later the two trooped back in, Lian squeaky clean and giggling.

"Here she is Roy," Kaldur'ahm handed the girl to her main guardian, "she has been bathed and washed and now only requires to be clothed."

"Thanks man; Lian say thank you to Kal…"

"Tank ooh Kal…"

"You are very welcome Lian," he smiled brightly. Lian was whisked away and Kaldur'ahm returned to the loveseat with Artemis.

In a bedroom, their bedroom, Conner and M'gann collapsed to the mattress sated. He rolled off her back, onto his side but he pulled her close. Meditrina had encouraged them to continue their intimate relationship until such a time it would become hazardous to M'gann and the twins she carried. Which would be about month sixteen of the twenty-four month gestation period…at seven months she was still smaller than Artemis, one couldn't tell if she was expecting or just a bit chubby. Unless the twins were active and one happened to notice the small split second bumps caused by their movements.

Even as she drifted off into sleep he kept stroking her skin. Perhaps it was the fact that he had 'grown up' in a test tube and thus everything had a sense of novelty for him or perhaps it was love and everything that went with the emotion but she still struck him dumb. To touch her filled him with reverence (One of the first things Kaldur'ahm and Robin had impressed upon him after they had rescued him was that no matter what, unless you were saving their life, that you cannot touch someone in any way without their consent), to hold her comforted him to no end and made him understand why he was to be a hero, possibly even the next Superman.

There was a knock at the door and so, pressing a kiss to her temple, he got up to resume the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight:**

"Meg?" Lian tugged at her dress hem, earning her attention.

"Yeah Li?" M'gann made the little girl float up to her eye level

"Why's Artie in bed all day?"

"So her baby's okay, and she doesn't hurt Wally," M'gann giggled. The speedster had a bounty on his head when it came to the female archer.

"Does she hate Wally?" Lian asked innocently. Her speech had improved due to Robin and Kaldur'ahm's attentive tutoring.

"No, she's just very…crazy right now?" Not the most accurate answer but…

"Why?"

Damn, "Uh, because she's having a baby. That tends to do very weird things to a brain…"

"Oh. Will she be crazy forever?"

"No, once the baby's born she'll be back to normal in a couple months."

"Why aren't you crazy yet?"

"Because Martian mommies and babies are different than human ones…I'll get crazy in a few months, you'll see…"

"When the babies come do I go somewhere else?"

M'gann paused, looking at her charge, "What do you mean Lian?"

"Well my mommy and daddy are dead right? Roy saved me and I live here…but you're gonna be a mommy and so is Artie and Conner and Kal are going to be daddies, will I have to leave?" her lip quivered as she looked up at her current caretaker.

"Oh Lian, sweetheart," M'gann set her on the counter, "No, we're not going to make you leave. You belong here just like us…Besides, do you really think Roy, Wally, and Dick would let anything force you away from them and us?"

"N...no…"

"Right. You know why?"

"No."

"Because they feel like your daddies. Think about that. Most people only get one or two. You have three and one of them has superpowers. They love you like they are your daddies."

"But with the babies…?"

"There will be enough room here, trust us. And if they bother you during the night Dick's already talked to his daddy and you can sleep over at his house and Roy will be with you…"

"What about Wally?" Lian asked.

"Well Wally might be helping his Aunt…She's having two babies that might have superspeed but he'll be there whenever you need him."

"Can I help with all the babies?"

"Maybe, babies are very…breakable and you could hurt them even on accident…" M'gann smiled, "But you know how Roy and Dick can do all those flips and tricks?"

"Yep." Lian nodded.

"They're going to start teaching you soon. And Dick's going to get you into ballet classes, but remember…"

"Don't tell anyone Dick's Robin, Mister Wayne's Batman and everyone else's secret identities…"

"Good girl, and then we're going to get you into school in Wally's town so you can be smarter than him…" M'gann smiled.

"Cool!"

"Yes it is. Do you understand that we're never going to get rid of you, especially not those three?"

"Yep. Where's Kal?"

"He wanted to get a job so we don't live of the JLA completely and so he's at the aquarium, trying out for a job…"

"Oh, because he can breathe under water and swim real good?"

"It is 'well', 'he can swim really well' and yep."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey squirt!" Wally appeared, followed by a heavy breeze, grinning like the fool he was, "Ready for a day at Wayne Manor?"

"Yeah!"

"Then c'mon! The horses are waiting!" He scooped Lian up, tucking her into his chest, and they took off.

M'gann chuckled, returning to her cleaning.

Roy appeared and he looked frantic, "Megan," he spoke quickly, quietly, "we're being told to evacuate the cave, to Paradise Island. Now. You and Artemis are leaving first…"

"Why?" she dried her hands and took off towards the transporters. He was right behind her.

"Threats have been made against Missus Allen and Dinah, sent to their doorsteps; Batman's ordered everyone to Paradise Island, Hippolyta has given us Sanctuary until you girls are back in fighting order."

They made it to the transporters to find Conner carrying the very large Artemis, Kaldur'ahm having returned and holding several suitcases; once Megan had arrived Roy dashed off to grab his, Wally's, Robin's, and Lian's emergency bags.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
